Ishikawa Lakshu/Cure Orbit (Disney's Star 🌟
'Introduction' Ishikawa Lakshu is one of the older sister -type characters of the show . She & her twin sister however-have no parents because they are deceased . While before she became eternal, Lakshu took care ❤ of her little sister on her own because their mom & dad were forced to fight against the Neo-Zeon Federation at the height of the Intergalactic War on April 4,1968 . At the same time during that horrific event, both Lakshu & her twin sister both gotten their Star Color Pendants & their Star �� Color Transformation pens while being quickly rounded up aboard the Arcadia by some members of our global Allies Forces (the first subsidiary of the newly rebuilt International Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization of Tokyo,Japan on Planet Earth ��) . During the war while still raising her little sister on her own, she met the Dragonmaster of Fire �� named Ishikawa Noburo -& quickly fell in love with him . However, she is now focusing on keeping her after ego as a Pretty Cure a secret while raising her little sister on her own -so far so good-she's doing great ! Like her little sister, Lakshu will always be known as the Pretty Cure of controlling space & time around the Earth �� . 'Early Life' At the earlier height of the Intergalactic War, Ishikawa Lakshu was actually named Mikuhara Lakshu on January 3,1967 at 4:45AM. Several months later, her mother gave birth to her title sister at the same timefra!e but on a different day . On April 4, 1967 - known as the official start date of horrific events of the Intergalactic War were starting to scare people -so they were forced to grab their ammunition , bombs & etc. in order to defend themselves . Their mom & dad -however, left Lakshu & her twin sister all alone to fend for themselves . These earlier events actually happened during Tenku Senki Shurato . '' In the infamous 1989 Disney anime ''Tenku Senki Shurato, Lakshu is shown here as a wonderful young lady who is also extremely powerful due to the fact that she & her twin sister had a mother who was also a goddess . Also, it is understandable that she has a very large higher amount of "Sohma" meaning that women like me have so much of that positive spiritual energy are eligible to become eternal virgin women & to live forever without aging or death . In this somewhat lost infamous anime , Lakshu & her little sister were forced to separate in both dimensions -one here on Earth �� & one in Tenkuuai no Sekai until the official end date of the Intergalactic War on March 4,1983 . Lakshu actually got both her Star Color Pendant & her Star Color transformation pen during the 1989 anime called ''Tenku Senki Shurato & ''The first ''Disney's Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure ''anime (episode 47 combined with episode 48 -given a new ending to start off part 2) while she had already been announced straight from my manga along with her official character design based on my official sketches that I have made from 2 years ago . Lakshu is also the first Pretty Cure ever to play volleyball in this educational Disney anime . 'Ishikawa Lakshu/Cure Orbit 's Official Physical Appearances' Ishikawa Lakshu actually first appeared in the very infamous 1989 anime called Tenku Senki Shurato ''. '''In the opening songs ffot "Shining Soul " & "Truth" , she is shown here in this beautiful photo wearing a very unusual (but somehow wearing a Jasmine-hime) style outfit but it is actually different . Lakshu is actually closer to Nodoka's height and is a bit taller than her little sister (who is also Cure Orbit) . She has very huge aqua hair that is long but -yes -very wavy & also very huge . She wears a jeweled headband that has most of her huge aqua hair down at her sides of her face. . Like the rest of the eternal female saints of Athena and Hestia -_she also has classic 80s anime style eyes that also shows off her natural aqua eye color , she also has fair skin , wears a "totally outrageous" pink top that has a short pink cape with purple buckles that go towards the shoulders . She is also shown wearing matching pink " Arabian style " pants completed with her !watching pink shoes with brown soles 'Becoming Cure Orbit 'Events That Happened to us During the Intergalactic War' 'Aftermath of the Intergalactic War on March 4,1983-the Coming of True Peace Festival at the Sanctuary in Greece' 'Aftermath of the Coming of True Peace Festival -at Home in the Newly Rebuilt International Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization of Tokyo,Japan on Planet Earth �� ! The Beginning of a Very Unusual Rescue Mission Begins! Search for her Missing Twin Sister !' 'Rescue the Missing Gundam Pilots From the Mysterious Cabin in the Woods in Okinawa ! Avoiding Their Very First Clash With Asta and his Mysterious Girlfriend!' 'Saving Yamano Van From his own Insanity -Lakshu's Orbit Arrow Shot Attack is Born !' Category:Lead Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Lime-Green Cures Category:Disney's Star�� Twinkle Pretty Cure 2